Late
by TheChosenKid
Summary: Being With A Cop Can Suck. Especially When They Work Late. But You Deal With It, Especially When You Care About Them So Much. Slash. My First Castle Fic.


A/N: This is my first Castle fic. I'm not sure if I want to make this a full fic or just a oneshot. Let me know, okay? So I ship Castle/Beckett, Lanie/Javier, and Ryan/Esposito(Freindhsip or otherwise), but I also ship Castle/Parrish, and...

Late

She sat on the couch, waiting. She hated being in her loves apartment alone. She wasn't really irritated, especially now that the whole wine bottle was just slushing in her system. She knew how the game worked. Hell, she was apart of it. She just hated when her love was out working late. She just wished that her little black wasn't being wasted. Afterall, they were supposed to be going out tonight. Nice dinner, nice music. She checks her watch again. _10:23_ She sighs, polishing off the rest of the wine, they had three more bottles in the fridge.

Keys gingle outside of the front door and she rolls her eyes. Again, she wasn't really pissed, just dissappointed. The front door swings open and Kate walks in, coming to a screeching halt when she sees her sitting on the couch.

"You're late." Her words slurred a little.

"I'm sorry." Kate was completely sincere as she spoke. She walks further into the room and drops her keys on the table. "I got off as soon as I could. Castle and I ended up getting a last minute lead..."

"A phone call would have been nice." She rises from the couch and attempts to walk pass Kate. "I wouldn't have even bothered putting on this outfit for you."

"Lanie," When she ignored her, Kate gently grabs a hold of her bicep. "Baby, I'm sorry." She just continues to stare at her girlfriend, eventhough she wasn't getting any look in return. "Baby please look at me."

Laine rolls her eyes towards her girlfriend. "I'm not mad. I was just looking forward to tonight, that's all."

Kate slips her hand off Laine's bicep and before she could walk away, she slips her arms around her waist, pressing her back against her front, putting her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder. Lanie's poker face was cracking. Whether it was the wine, or if it just the feeling of Kate's arm's wrapped around her, she didn't know, but she damn sure loved it.

"You wanna still go out? Let me just change my clothes." Kate suggests. Chasing down suspects all day, she really needed to get out of her sweaty pants suit. She glances down at the empty wine bottle causing her eyebrows to furrow. "You started the party without me."

Lanie chuckles, realizing how foolish it was to drink the whole bottle alone. But hey, a lonely girl needs a way to cope. "No, there's no point of goin' out now. It's almost ten-thirty." She turns around, facing her girlfriend with a smirk on her lips. "I'll dispose of this," She raises the bottle and Kate chuckles, "and we'll order out." She gives her girlfriend a peck on the lips. "I could use a little egg foo young." She heads towards the kitchen dropping the bottle in the trash. She looks over by the back of the counter to look for a chinese menu, when she feels a pair of soft hands rub along her behind.

Kate turns to a low seductive whisper in her girlfriend's ear. "You know, we don't have to eat _dinner_ right now. I can use some dessert. What about you?"

As much as would love to skip dinner and get right down to it, Lanie didn't want Kate to get off that easily, no pun intended. "Uh uh. You were late and you didn't even call. Why should I reward you?" She grabs the the menus and starts looking for the chinese food.

Kate playfully rolls her eyes at her girlfriend trying to play hard to get. She takes hold of her hips and spins her around, making them face each other. She couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sight. She knew she was lucky to have her, as a bestfriend and so much more. This was the only woman who ever really had the balls to call her out on her bullshit. She never sugarcoated anything. She knew their schedules were a strain on what they had, and every moment they had together, outside of work, was cherished. She gives Lanie's full lips a slow gentle kiss. "Because you love me."

Lanie tries to contain her smile. It was true, she loved Kate. They were bestfriends, lovers, and "_Maybe_ I love you, but I'm still hungry-"

Kate cuts her off, giving her a much rougher and seductive kiss. She feels Lanie's arms wrap around her neck and she couldn't help but have pleased feeling inside her. _I win._ Lanie switches their position, pushing Kate up against the counter. She leans her further over the counter until Kate's legs have to find themselves wrapped around Lanie's waist. Kate was ready to go. Food was going to have to wait tonight.

"You wanna use the cuffs tonight?" Kate suggests, not being able to control her heavy panting. What surprises her though is Lanie pulling back, raching behind her on the counter and pulling out a chinese menu. _Are you kidding me?_

Lanie places a smug grin on her lips, looking at her girlfriend, who has a dumbstruck look on her face. She wanted to get her all hot and bothered and leave her high and dry. Well actually, down and wet. She pulls out her cellphone and begins dialing the number. As she places the phone to her ear, all she could say was. "You were late."

Kate was speechless. She just got had in her own apartment. _Dammit! _But late or not, she was going get what she wanted. The guys at work won't be the only ones with the _I got laid last night _look on their faces tomorrow...


End file.
